


Cupboard Love

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The former army captain kept his resolve until the right side of his face was brushed with a shirt once again. He closed his eyes, heaved a sigh and gave in to the inevitable.  Why do I do this to myself? John wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard Love

**Author's Note:**

> Johnsarmylady shared an article with some of us from the Chinese Digital Times. Then this piece basically wrote itself. 
> 
> Much thanks to Johnsarmylady for Brit picking, checking for SPaG errors, and giving me the title. :-) 
> 
> I do not own them so can’t profit from them. 
> 
> Snippet from article: While the Chinese LGBT community faces widespread discrimination in real life, online culture has seen a surge of slash fiction—fan fiction focusing on love relationships between two male characters. Among Chinese readers’ best loved protagonists of slash fiction are Benedict Cumberbatch’s Sherlock Holmes and Martin Freeman‘s Dr. Watson, otherwise known as Curly Fu and Peanut.

John pushed the shirt leaning against his head away once more before speaking into the two-way radio he held in his other hand.

 

“Sherlock, I’ve been in this bloody wardrobe for over an hour now. When is he coming?”

 

After a full two minutes of silence, he tried again, “Sherlock?”

 

Panic seized the doctor for a moment before he remembered no one had entered the old house since they had taken up position, John in an upstairs bedroom wardrobe and Sherlock in a closet on the first floor.  This could only mean one thing.

 

Speaking into the radio once more, he firmly stated, “I am not going to use your code name. You might as well answer me now.”

 

A posh and arrogant, though slightly muffled, voice came through the speaker. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid without a specific name, I don’t know who you want to speak to.”

 

John’s fingers tightened around the electronic device.  “I am not saying that name!”

 

Silence.

 

The former army captain kept his resolve until the right side of his face was brushed with a shirt once again. He closed his eyes, heaved a sigh and gave in to the inevitable.

 

“Curly Fu,” he paused as he shook his head, “how much longer?”

 

“Ah, Peanut! Glad you are well and using the code names agreed upon!”

 

 _Why do I do this to myself?_ John wondered. “Two things, I did not agree to code names, especially the ridiculous ones you chose. And secondly, in no way do I resemble a peanut! I don’t know how you came up with them.”  
 

“While doing some research on the internet, I found a Chinese website that-”

 

“Yes, all right, never mind. But honestly, how much longer?”

 

He heard Sherlock inhale to answer and then the distant sound of a lock being turned in the main door.

 

“Peanut,” Sherlock whispered, “Be ready!”

 

John rolled his eyes before answering back, sarcasm dripping from every word, “Yes sir, Curly Fu!”

 

A short time later the criminal was in the hands of Lestrade and his men.  John kept the briefing very short and promised himself the case would not be shared on his blog. He didn’t want to risk Sherlock commenting on the names that would have been absent from the case notes.

 

No, Curly Fu and Peanut had enjoyed their one and only adventure and Doctor John Watson was determined the world would never know of them.

 


End file.
